peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Dog
'''Danny Dog & Friends '''is a British-American animated television series produced by Peppa Pig Studios. It originally aired on Cartoon Network until 2010, when Nickelodeon took over. It inspired 3 spin-offs, Freddy Fox & Friends (2008-2013), Pedro & Pals (2013-2015), and Toddler Squad (2015-present). The series concluded on July 11, 2013. Premise The show follows Danny Dog's everyday adventures, alongside friends Pedro Pony, Peppa Pig, and Freddy Fox. Episodes Characters and Potrayals Since Danny Dog & Friends is a more tween oriented show, most of the characters were changed to appeal for ages 7-15. For example: Danny became a lot more responsible and mature, being the calm and leader of the four, Pedro being the wimpiest of the quo but still the most kind, making him the heart of the quo, Peppa is slow and Goofy and has a crush on Pedro, but she is the Strongest, making her the muscle, and Freddy is a tech geek, making him the brains. Production Storyboarding This Process took 4 months, usually. It is done uniquely and it is a contest. The show moved to scripting first in season 8 (2008). Scripting In Season 8, the show swapped to this method first, usually being a contest of seeing who can make the most interesting, funny, and overall charming plot. Voice Acting Most of the shows actors are from Peppa Pig (Ex: Harley Bird/Lily-Snowen Fine and John Sparkes, but others are new, like Jack Mcbrayer (Who began voicing Pedro in season 7), Nicky Jones (Who voiced Richard and Alex from seasons 4-6), and Logan Grove (who voiced Danny and Freddy for seasons 7 to 11, as well as Sammy exclusively for season 9). Animation Animation takes 4-6 months at most, since episodes are hand-drawn with watercolors and paints. The animation for seasons 8 and 9 were criticized for trying way too hard to be expressive. Editing Editing only takes a week or three. It usually is the is the last stage. Reception Ratings The premiere was watched by 2.7 million, a moderate success. New episodes aired every Friday at 2:00 pm for the first 10 episodes, then swapped to random days at 5:00, however, seasons 5-9 returned to this style, before airing episodes at random times for the final 2 seasons. The average episode pulled in at least 1.4 million viewers. Critical Reception Critical reception for the show has been generally positive. The show holds a 7.6 rating on IMDb, and 7.8 rating on TV.com. Rotten Tomatoes has the show under 81%, claiming that "With original humor and no excessive violence, this show would easily be recomended for any kid above age 7. The show holds an 82 out of 100 on metacritic with an average of 7.5 out of 10. Many kids from 2001-2009 view the show as nostalgic, despite the show not airing any reruns on Cartoon Network since 2010, Boomerang since 2013, Nickelodeon since 2011, or Nicktoons since 2014. The show is also not availble on Netflix or Hulu. Tooncast, however, still airs reruns Fridays at 2:00, This time, in 720p. Category:TV Shows